Conventionally, when forming a coil by winding an elongated workpiece a number of times into a bundle, a binding wire is inserted in the bundle of the elongated workpiece at an intermediate winding point of the bundle to bind a portion of the elongated workpiece. For example, several winds from the end of the elongated workpiece are bound together to stably hold the shape of the coil.
According to a related art, when forming a wire rod coil by spirally winding an elongated wire rod a number of times, in order to prevent from collapsing, a binding tape is inserted in the middle of the wire rod coil and only an upper portion of the wire rod coil is bound by the binding tape (see, e.g., JP H09-188306 A). Here, an automatic inserting device for the wire rod coil binding tape is configured by combining various means.
However, the related automatic inserting device is costly due to its complicated structure. Therefore, the inserting device cannot be mounted on a simple apparatus. Sometimes, a worker manually inserts a binding wire in a bundle of an elongated workpiece at an intermediate winding point in the bundle of during the winding, so that working efficiency for forming a coil by winding an elongated workpiece a number of times is poor.